Draco Malfoy loves Doraemon
by I PUT MY OWN ROCK ON MY HAND
Summary: Draco is tired of reading those stupid old books, he wants to read something fun, guess what is it? This is a friendship dramione fic. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. Constructive Criticism are allowed.


**Draco Malfoy loves Doraemon**

 **DISCLAIMER** : I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

* * *

Draco is currently sitting on his chair, reading _Babbity Rabbity and her Crackling Stump._ The story is about a witch who has worked for a filthy Muggle king. _Well, Muggles are filthy,_ thought Draco.

''This story is so boring and childish, I want to read something cool and original'' said Draco to himself.

''Dracooooooo'' shouted Narcissa Malfoy, which startled Draco a bit.

''Yes, Mum'' replied Draco.

''Draco, please bring me some ingredients from the local Muggle shop; today, I am going to make noodles for you'' Narcissa requested.

''MUMMY, I AM NOT YOUR SERVANT, GO AND SEND TIPPY, I WOULD NEVER GO TO THAT FILTHY MUGGLE PLACE AND I WOULD NEVER EAT THAT FILTHY MUGGLE FOOD'' Draco scoffed, which he later regretted for saying that.

''DRACO ABRAXAS LUCIUS MALFOY, YOU SAID WHAT, HOW DARE YOU TO SPEAK LIKE THAT TO YOUR MOTHER? GO AND BRING ME THE INGREDIENTS NOW OR YOU WON'T GET TO EAT TODAY'S DINNER'' Narcissa Commanded, in a voice which is exactly similar to her sister, Bellatrix Lestrange.

''Yes, mama'' Draco responded, with a weak voice. M _an, Mum is so scary,_ thought Draco, while running as fast as he could through the Muggle passageway. He saw a shop named 'ANDY'S GROCERY AND BOOK STORE'. _This must be the grocery shop,_ thought Draco, _I should go in there_. The entrance of the shop is decorated with stars and flowers. There are lots of foods, chocolates and juices. _They look so tasty-what the hell am I thinking these are Muggle things, filthy Muggle things,_ thought Draco. He saw shelves with lots of packets full of noodles and took four of the packets. He took out his pocket watch from his robes and saw the time. _Its 12 noon, I have enough time to go home; I should take a look at those books,_ thought Draco.

 _Storybooks, Art books, Note books, Mangas...WHAT MANGA? WHAT THE HECK IS MANGA?_

He saw the shelves are filled with lots of books. He took one of the books named _Doraemon_ volume No. 1, he opened the first page ''wow it's like a picture book with texts around them'' said Draco to himself. He started to read and then,

 **A couple of hours later**

 **Tick - Tock**

''Sir, the store is closing now'' said a girl with Frizzy brown hair, and a sweet face with chocolate brown eyes. When Draco searched the source of voice, he turned shocked to see that the girl is none other than the filthy mudblood...know-it-all, Granger.

''Malfoy, you...you're reading _**DORAEMON.**_ My Oh my it's my, favourite manga'' said Hermione, her eyes are filled with excitement.

''Granger, you work here?'' Inquired Draco, whose face is red just like Ron Weasley's hair.

''I am working here as a part timer, it's already 7:00 p.m; the store is going to close now you should go home'' Hermione informed, her eyes are still staring at the book Draco is holding

''Granger, this book is so interesting'' Whispered Draco, who is still embarrassed about the thought of Granger seeing him reading a Muggle picture book.

''It is a Japanese visual-novel; this is the English version of the actual novel'' Hermione said, with a charming smile which did nothing but made Draco blush more.

''Granger, Would you please not tell about this incident to Potter or Weasley?'' pleaded Draco.

''Okay'' answered Hermione, who is still smiling.

''What you really won't tell, but why? I am your rival; we never get along with each other, I have called you names and bullied you!'' Draco said, with a tone of surprise.

''Because what's past is in the past, and besides; you love Doraemon too, like me'' Hermione finished the sentence while blushing a bit.

''What...I um, ah'' Draco turned red too. _This situtation is_ _kinda awkward and cute, at the same time,_ Draco thought.

''Hahaha, you don't need to be so embarrassed, Malfoy, whoever reads Doraemon falls in love with it. It's so exciting, isn't it? Doraemon and Nobita, their adventures, friendship and Doraemon's Gadegets" chuckled Hermione.

''Yeah'' said Draco and smiled a little and then, he gave the amount of the book and noodles to Hermione.

''Malfoy, I have other volumes of Doraemon, if you want to read then you can borrow it from me'' Hermione told.

''I would love to'' grinned Draco.

BACK AT HOME

''DRACO, WHY ARE YOU SO LATE?" scolded Narcissa.

''I'm sorry, Mama'' Draco apologised. _I wish I have a friend like Doraemon, who would save me from mum's wrath, T_ hought Draco.

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
